The invention relates to a vehicle safety belt with two shoulder belt parts anchored above and/or behind the upper back rest area on the one hand and in the area at the bottom of the seat on the other and with a lap belt part releasable by means of a belt lock and tongue, said belt lap part being anchored in the area at the bottom of the seat on both sides thereof.